kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2017 Event/E-3
|reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 2 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 3 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Introduction E-3 is composed of Three Parts for you to accomplish in order to fully clear the Operation. *Phase 1: Defeat the Air Defense Princess by destroying her HP Gauge Bar **Surface Task Force must be used. *Phase 2: Clear the Transport Operation by depleting the TP Bar. **Transport Escort Combined Fleet must be used. *Phase 3: Defeat the Aircraft Carrier Princess by destroying her HP Gauge Bar. **Carrier Task Force must be used. Historical Fleet: The Northern Force (Ozawa Fleet) The Northern Force led by Jisaburō Ozawa during the Battle of Leyte Gulf. * CV(B): * CVL: , , * BBV: , * CL: , , * DD: , Part 1: Defeating the Air Defense Princess *You must use Surface Task Force Combined Fleet. *You have two options you may take for this Part Shortest Route *Route: A - B - C - F - G *Requires for you to have 0 CV(L) in fleet. *Requires you to have a Fast Fleet, and only 1 Battleship. *Fleet Used: 1 FBB 4 CA(V) 1 DD + 1 CL 1 CA(V) 4 DD **Due to lack of Fleet Strength, you may struggle to kill the Boss properly, and may have lack of Fleet Air Power if lacking in a high number of Seaplane Fighters. *Alternative fleet composition: 1 FBB 4 CA(V) 1 DD + 1 CL 2 DD 1 CA 2 CLT **A compromise between route and firepower/survivability, as the CLTs could deliver preemptive strikes to enemy surface vessels; while reducing the risk of having your DDs crippled in 2nd fleet. **However, there's no way round the problem of insufficient air power, you could only rely on the Seaplanes Fighters. Longest Route *Route: A - B - C - D - E - F - G *Player is free to compose any kind of Fleet they want through Surface Task Force. **Recommended Fleet is 4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (Ships-of-Your-Choice) *Slow Ships are ok to use. *This route will consist of 2 Submarine nodes, 2 Air Raid nodes, and 2 Normal Battles. **It is recommended that you bring at least 2 OASW capable DD/CL (ex. , ) for the Submarine nodes. *Although a more longer route, it is highly consistent in Fleet survivability and able to take down the Boss Fleet of this Part easily. Part 2: Transport Operation *You must fully clear the TP Gauge Bar of this Part. *You must use Transport Escort Combined Fleet. *Just like any other Transport Operations, you must obtain at least a minimum of A-Rank Victory to deplete the TP Gauge Bar. *It is recommended for you to bring some OASW-capable DD/CL, especially if you are doing Medium/Hard *During this Phase, your Land Base Aerial Support will be attacked by Enemy Air Raids. **'DOES NOT' occur in Easy mode. **For Hard mode, the Player is required to have their LBAS fulfill a 0 Damage Defense against the Enemy Air Raid at least once in order to open up the Part 3. ***For this requirement, you are recommended to have your LBAS setup with 4 Interceptors and/or Fighters per LBAS respectively. *You may wish to use Support Expedition for Pre-Boss nodes as it has many enemies who can potentially hit your ship(s) down to Heavy Damage with ease, especially so in Medium and Hard mode. Part 3: Defeat the Aircraft Carrier Princess *You must completely defeat the Aircraft Carrier Princess by destroying her Boss HP Gauge Bar. *You are required to use Carrier Task Force *You require a certain number of Ships from the Historical Ozawa Fleet as listed above **At least 6 members minimum are required for Hard mode. *Hard mode requires a very high Fleet Air Power. At least 570~600 for Pre-Final and 700~720 for Final Kill. *To take the P - R route, you must only have a maximum of 3 CV(L) in the fleet, and only 1 BB(V). **If you bring 4 CV(L) in the fleet, you will be taken to P - Q routing, but as Node Q is a Minor Air Raid node, you may wish to just take this extra node to bring more fleet. *Historical Route: O-M-P-R-S **1CV(B) 2CVL 1(F)BB(V) 2XX (XX can not (F)BB(V) or CV(L/B)) + 1CL 2DD 3XX (XX ships of your choice) *Historical Route: O-M-P-Q-R-S **2CV(B) 2CVL 1(F)BB(V) 1XX (XX can not (F)BB(V) or CV(L/B)) + 1CL 2DD 3XX (XX are ships of your choice) Map progression Map on HP phase at node G. Fall 2017 Event E-3 part 2.png Map on TP phase at node J. Fall 2017 Event E-3 Map.png Full map on HP phase at node S. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} LBAS Flight Range